


Goodbye

by kouw



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, General, not fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouw/pseuds/kouw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying goodbye is never easy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble to get back into the swing of things.

Downstairs is in upheaval, maids are scattered all over the Servants’ Hall, chattering excitedly. Mr Barrow helps her in her coat, hands her a scarf, her hat. Anna is smiling, Mr Bates behind her. _He_ is not there though. She bites on her bottom lip and picks up her suitcase. It’s new. The valise that had held all her worldly possessions had fallen apart decades ago. 

“Well... “ She nods at Daisy, who is wiping her hands on a cloth, at Mr Molesley who looks like he doesn’t know what he is doing there. “Time to go.” She swallows hard, it’s more difficult than she had thought. She knows she is ready. Her joints are aching, her back hurting and she has given most of her life to this lifeless ton of bricks, to people who aren’t family. She has to admit they have been generous. They have given her a bigger cottage than she had expected, close to Anna and Mr Bates. So she wouldn’t be lonely, Lady Mary had said.

She shakes hands, kisses are planted on her cheeks, Daisy promises to drop by soon with a hamper. They walk her to the door, the narrow hall filled with people who have been in her care for years. _He_ is not with them and she gives them a smile, making sure it’s not watery, making sure they don’t see her looking for _him_. It’s the last time she’ll leave it as Housekeeper. If she ever comes back, it’s as Elsie Hughes. Just a lady from the village.

She is relieved when _he_ is standing just outside the door.

“Goodbye, Mrs Hughes.” He reaches out to her, takes hold of her upper arm. To steady himself, or her, she doesn’t quite know. Probably both of them.

“Goodbye, Mr Carson.”

“You’ll be missed.” He scrapes his throat. She looks at him. The wrinkles in his forehead are getting deeper, he is starting to hunch the smallest bit, his hair is silver and thinning. 

She places her hand on his cheek, looks into his eyes.

“When you are ready, you come to me. I’ll be waiting.” 

He bends over and she raises herself up. Their lips find each other in a soft, gentle kiss. They break apart and she turns around, walks down the path. 

She doesn’t look back, but she can feel his eyes on her back and she knows her wait won’t be long.


End file.
